The invention relates to a filter arrangement and a method for producing a filter arrangement.
Electric or electronic filters for interference suppression of electrical systems and installations are basically known. In particular, filters are known which in a direct current network filter out high-frequency signals which are coupled into direct current paths, in order to meet the existing requirements with regard to electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) of the electrical system or of the installation (so-called EMC filters).
In particular in electrically driven vehicles, the problem exists that high electric currents must be transmitted on busbars between the energy storage (e.g. battery unit) and the electric motor (e.g. currents up to 500 A). Therefore, the busbars must have a considerable cross-section (e.g. in the cm2 range) in order to prevent an excessive heating of the busbars. Electrical components, in particular capacitors, must be connected to these busbars in order to enable the filtering out of the high-frequency interferences. The transition impedances (ohmic resistances, parasitic inductances) arising when connecting the capacitors must, in addition, be as small as possible.
Hitherto, the connecting of the electrical filter components (in particular capacitors) is performed by a welding of the connection regions of the capacitors on the busbars, in particular on busbar regions which have previously been prepared through suitable material processing (e.g. drilling or respectively milling) for a welding-on process, in order to only enable a fusing of the thinly formed connection regions with the busbar. This is, on the one hand, time-consuming and cost-intensive, but on the other hand error-prone, because the quality of the electrical contact depends significantly on the quality of the welded connection, which is subject to considerable variations.
Proceeding herefrom, it is an object of the invention to provide a filter arrangement which is able to be produced in a time- and cost-efficient manner and, moreover, enables a reliable electrical contacting of the filter components.